


all about chemistry

by nerdyglow



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Author Is Clearly A Pervert, Begging, Bickering, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyglow/pseuds/nerdyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki teaches James a lesson in delayed gratification. James teaches Niki a lesson in sexual hedonism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all about chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with more porn. It is a true PWP, the only thing I am actually good at writing. Except, sorry about the ending. I am dreadful with endings to PWP fics.
> 
> This is to celebrate me getting over fifty followers [on tumblr](http://nerdyglow.tumblr.com) and also to get some of the unresolved sexual tension mania out of my system before I can go on with the omegaverse fic. Also I just really wanted to write something where Niki tops.
> 
> And again, this is about James Hunt and Niki Lauda as portrayed by Chris Hemsworth and Daniel Bruhl in _Rush_. Not RPS, no offence intended, clearly never happened and I have *ahem* wiped the boys down and returned them in good condition.
> 
> Lyrics and title from 'Chemistry' by Semisonic.

_'oh oh, all about chemistry  
won't you show me everything you know?  
oh, oh, wonder what you do to me, oh'_

Niki isn't against hedonism, as such.

In many ways, he is the Formula 1 poster boy for abstinence (to both sex and alcohol) and clean living, but he is in no way above such pleasures. He simply chooses to indulge rarely, because pleasure is all the better when it's earned, and sweeter when it's unfamiliar.

James Hunt, of course, is the opposite.

Niki watches him with his lips wrapped around a beer bottle and his hand fondling the arse of a girl no doubt a total stranger to him. Has he always been so decadent? He is charming (to other people) and beautiful (even Niki's contempt for the man cannot blind him to this fact). And because of this, he can ask for things – take what he wants in life, and no one will protest.

And Niki is not jealous. He has this same ability – without charm and beauty, but with sharpness and quiet dignity. James insists every time they meet that his focused and unfriendly ways mean no one will ever admire or like him. 

Tonight he says it constantly, following Niki around with a beer in his hand. Trying to give him drinks. Rambling on nonsensically. Niki has rolled his eyes so often, it almost hurts to do so. When Niki goes to leave, James follows him to his car, breathing warm beer breath all over him.

“I mean don't you ever,” James says, voice loose and running like oil with the drink, perching his arse on the hood of the car, “Want to let _go_? Get pissed and screw all night?”

“Don't _you_ ever want to wake up without feeling like death in the morning?” Niki retorts, unlocking the door and not getting in.

“You get used to it.” James says with a smirk. 

“That's it.” Niki tells him. “You're used to getting what you want. Every minute of every day.”

James smiles smugly.

“And you're a bloody saint made out of stone. Come on, Niki, you must _feel_ things? How many times have you woken up with a hard-on in the past year?”

Niki laughs sharply, shaking his head, and doesn't dignify that question with a reply.

“No, well, I don't think anyone would help you with that, anyway, rat.” James is clearly trying to get a rise out of Niki, and has resorted to cruelty. Niki looks away, sighing in quiet exasperation. “You may be pretty but you're so fucking rude to everyone all the time.”

“Excuse me?”

James mutters something, his cheeks colouring a little as he realises what he's just said. He looks down and into his beer bottle.

“Well then.” Niki says, a smirk of his own pulling at the corner of his lips. “For someone who keeps insisting that I am a rat and nobody likes me – you seem to like me quite a lot.”

“What?”

“You have been following me all night. It is you who seeks me out every time we meet. You have just called me pretty. You are now behaving like an ashamed schoolboy.”

James stands up straight. His hand twitches into a fist and jerks up a few inches. Niki laughs again.

“Go on. Punch me. You want to.”

The motion is repeated. James is biting his lip, swollen from so many pulls at the beer bottle. He smells drunk. Hair tousled, eyes clouded. A gleam of sweat runs along his hairline. Niki is aware of all this too quickly, because James veers forward, dropping the beer and grabbing the collar of Niki's shirt. Foreheads pressed together, James raises his fist. 

It's supposed to be threatening, but Niki is reminded of a novel he read at school. _The Picture Of Dorian Gray_. About a beautiful young man who promises his soul for eternal youth, beauty and decadence.

James _is_ Dorian.

“Come on, Hunt.” Niki half-whispers, their lips scant millimetres apart. “I don't care. Hit me.”

He can hear blood beating in his ears. James's clenched fist falters, falls to his side, but he doesn't let Niki go. 

“I don't want to _hit_ you, rat. God, for such a supposed genius you can be astonishingly stupid.”

Niki huffs a laugh and pushes James away, dislodging his grip. Opens the car door. 

“Shut up and get in.”

James hesitates.

“Get _in_ , asshole.”

James does.

Niki drives away almost as fast as he does on the track. It's late, and the roads are empty. He finds a lay-by under some trees, the only light coming from a distant street lamp. They haven't said a word to each other since getting in the car. The engine shudders quiet.

“Now, hit me.” Niki says, under his breath. 

James's hands are back on Niki in a split second, cupping the sides of his neck, pawing blindly at his face. James's lips are on his, parted and panting. He tastes of beer and limes and corruption. His hand moves, warm, to cup the back of Niki's head and tilt him sideways, so he can open his mouth and lick into Niki's and his thumb is stroking, stroking the soft hair at the nape of Niki's neck. 

James is an adequate racer. Sure. And he's probably quite good at some other things, too. But this is clearly what he was born to do. To kiss and caress and make love and fuck. Despite himself, Niki is quickly, painfully hard.

His other hand hooks under Niki's shirt, pulling it up as far as he can and running his hand underneath, a tickling, teasing touch. Niki surpresses a shudder as James's thumb rubs over his nipple, fingers through the hair on his chest. James groans into his mouth, a primal, uncontrollable noise.

“James, I am not a girl.” Niki says as sharply as he can manage. 

“That's why – ” James rasps, pulling away and leaning down to attach his mouth to Niki's chest, “That's why I want you. I want to fuck you here, right now, I'm so fucking hard for you, Niki. Here, feel.”

He grabs for Niki's hand and jerks it to his groin, pressing Niki's palm against his prick through his jeans. Niki lets go a quiet chuckle, letting James borrow his hand and rub himself with it – harder, harder, and James moans in the back of his throat.

“And you _do_ always get what you want as soon as you want it, don't you?” Niki strokes the back of James's head, the way James had done to him. 

“Yes – yes,”

“Not this time.”

Niki snatches his hands back and straightens himself, nudging James away from him with his body. He straightens his shirt and starts the engine before looking at James, who is wide-eyed and panting, incredulous.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm teaching you a lesson, Hunt,” Niki tells him, pulling out of the lay-by, “In delaying pleasure. In the way I do it.”

“Fuck you,” James mutters, “Just take me back.”

“Why?” Niki grins wickedly, “So you can find some girl to suck you off and pretend it's me?”

James's answering quiet moan tells Niki that was exactly what he'd intended to do. He's quiet for the rest of the drive, hunching up in his seat. Sulking, so predictably. 

Niki insists they take the stairs when they get back to the hotel. He doesn't trust James, in an empty lift, not to take what he wants by force. Moreover, he doesn't trust himself not to stop James if he does. But the building tension, the coiled spring of potential energy inside them both is so very sweet.

They make it to Niki's floor before James snaps for the first time.

A quick glance to make sure the corridor is deserted, and he presses Niki back against the wall, hands looping his wrists, and goes in for another kiss. Niki twists his face away and James presses his cock against where Niki's thigh meets his groin, grinding against him.

“You little fuck,” James says, “You want this as much as I do. Give in.”

“If you do not get off me right fucking now, James,” Niki warns in a low voice, “I am going to lock this door and you can stay out here wanting me all night.”

James doesn't respond except to start sucking at Niki's neck, since Niki won't let him suck at his mouth.

“And I will be touching myself and you can hear me feeling good while you cannot do anything about your own predicament.”

That works.

James lets Niki go, looking at him as if he's just suggested mass murder.

“You awful bastard.” he says plaintively.

Niki doesn't reply. He unlocks the door and stands aside, waiting for James to go in. He's expecting another battle, expecting James to protest and kick petulantly again. But he doesn't. He goes sheepishly into the room and Niki follows, closing it firmly behind him.

“Okay, that's enough delaying.” James says. There's desperation in his voice. Good. “Can I touch you now?”

“No,” Niki replies shortly. “Take your shirt off and go sit on the bed.”

James mutters something that sounds like a certain swear word rhyming with his own second name, but he obeys. Niki feels a rush of intoxicating power. James will undoubtedly protest quite a lot more as this plays out – but he won't leave or become violent. He wants this too much. Niki has never had such sexual power over anyone. He hadn't even been aware it was possible until James had called him 'pretty', James's face had been so close to his, so aching to kiss him.

Niki goes to his suitcase, brought up by bellboys hours ago, and searches for the scarf he will never wear again. He turns with it in his hands, making sure James can see what he intends to do.

“You're not tying me to the bed.” James says quickly, “You can fuck right off.”

“Look at it, idiot.” Niki laughs derisively, indicating the headboard while flicking the scarf. “There's nothing to tie you to.” He probably would be able to talk – or touch – James into letting him do so, if it was possible. But that is not his intention. James looks back at him curiously.

“I'm going to bind your hands. Not tightly. Just so you can't touch me yet.”

That 'yet' has James's eyes flashing, and he offers his wrists immediately. Niki can't help but wonder if James has done anything like this before. He decides it's likely.

“Behind you.” he orders softly.

When James's wrists are gently tied together, Niki stands back to look at him. James is kneeling in the centre of the bed, jeans still on, the thick shape of his hard cock incredibly obvious through them, his sculpted torso lit only by the bedside lamps. His expression is sweetly pleading. Niki thinks of Dorian Gray again.

“What are you going to do?” James asks tentatively. 

“It would be better to ask what I am _not_ going to do.” Niki says.

“You won't leave me like this?!” James is almost panicked, “I'll die if you don't touch me.”

Niki rolls his eyes. 

“You won't die, you fool. Do not exaggerate. I told you. I'm going to teach you that gratification is all the better if you wait for it.”

“It would be all the better if you sucked me off now.”

Niki glares, eyes narrowing.

“Any more talk like that and I will gag you also.”

James huffs at that, smirks a little. 

“Well, who knew? The great Niki Lauda is a kinky little bastard between the sheets.”

Niki reaches out and _flicks_ James's nipple just once, hard. James cries out indignantly, but the colour in his cheeks flares.

“Well, who knew? The great James Hunt likes a little pain with his pleasure.” he retorts. “You sit. There.” He points to the head of the bed. “With your back against it. Keep your hands still.”

“M' not a dog.” James mutters grumpily, but he goes willingly and positions himself exactly as Niki wants.

“Shut up. Close your eyes. Keep them closed.”

“Or what? You'll blindfold me with another ugly scarf?”

“Yes.” Niki says seriously.

“Oh, right.” James closes his eyes.

Niki quickly and silently relieves himself of most of his clothes. He leaves his underwear on. Just to tease. And then he finally joins James on the bed. James's lashes flicker, but he doesn't open his eyes. As Niki looks closer, he realises James is visibly trembling. 

“Are you scared?” he asks quietly. The last thing he wants to do is hurt James or make him uncomfortable (beyond the discomfort of a delayed orgasm). 

“No, I'm horny.” James says unnecessarily loudly. “I'm not fucking used to this, Lauda.”

“That's why we're here.” 

“Can you just get on with it?”

“If you behave yourself.”

“Fine.”

Niki smiles almost fondly at how James sounds like an eighteen-year-old, and straddles James's thighs. There's a sharp intake of breath from James and the smile stretches into a grin.

“I could do anything to you right now, and you'd want it, wouldn't you, James?” Niki runs the tip of one finger ever so lightly down James's chest, so smooth compared with his own. James groans breathlessly at only that slight touch. “Look at you, so responsive.”

James grits his teeth, undoubtedly biting back another sulky comment about how he wants and he wants now and why won't Niki give him what he wants. And Niki is surprised, again, at how much he himself wants. He deliberately keeps his touch feather-light, knowing it will drive James mad, and runs his hands over James's chest and belly and dancing over his hips through the rough, thick denim. He gives James's straining cock a wide berth, though, and James groans again and shifts his hips restlessly.

“I could get you off with my hands,” Niki tells him, voice low and intense, “I think you would come in your jeans if I touched you, yes? Even through all these clothes.” Lightening fast, he presses his hand over James's cock and snatches it away again. James whimpers desperately and Niki _feels_ the movement of fabric between his thighs as his cock twitches desperately.

“I could suck you.” Niki continues, “You mentioned me sucking you off. You would love for me to suck it, wouldn't you, James?”

A wordless, liquid moan trickles from James's lips.

“You can speak.” Niki tells him. “Tell me how much you want this.”

“God, yes, I want your lips wrapped around my cock.” James gasps out, the words running together.

“Good.” Niki presses his fingers under James's chin, tilting his head up so he can open his mouth against James's and lick gently at his lower lip. James shudders all over at this, rocking his hips up against Niki. Niki rises up, away from the contact, and all James gets is a brief encounter with his inner thigh and a brush against his boxer-clad balls. James growls with frustration. It's quite beautiful to watch. But he's only human himself, so he sinks down again and reaches around, positioning James's cock so it slides between his buttocks and starts to move, slowly.

“Would you let me fuck you?” Niki asks heatedly, mouth at James's ear now.

“Yes, yes, god, Niki, please just do _something_ , I'm going to fucking pass out.” James rambles, muscles in his arms flexing against the restraint of the scarf.

“No you are not.” Niki corrects him. “Answer me truthfully. Would you let me fuck you?”

“ _Yes_.” James opens his eyes then, staring wildly into Niki's. “I want you to fuck me, Niki.” He's panting heavily and Niki realises with a sharp bolt of desire to his stomach that James is serious. And seriously close, too. In this state, it would take only seconds to bring him to climax. James may be angry at not getting to take what he wants, but his body is certainly appreciating it. Niki slows the rocking of his hips a little. 

“Yes?” he asks, rocketed a lot closer to the edge himself. “Because you were talking about wanting to fuck me, earlier. Which is it, James? Want me to spread your legs and put my cock inside you? Or would you prefer to roll me over and fuck me into the bed?” He stops moving entirely.

“Fuck. Niki. Oh, fuck. _Oh_.” James gasps. “Fuck me. Please.” His body is practically thrumming with need now. Niki can feel the tension in him. One movement. God.

“How close are you?” Niki whispers, almost mesmerized. 

“No, I'm gonna come,” James moans, and his hips _snap_ up, up, he melts beneath Niki and cries out and fucking writhes in his bonds and Niki feels wet warmth spread through the denim between his legs. He stays still, letting James ride out this intense orgasm he seems to be having without even being touched, but his own thighs are shaking and now, he thinks, perhaps there's something to be said for wanting something and getting it right this minute.

“You are naughty.” he says shakily as James comes back to himself. “You were supposed to wait. I didn't even touch you.”

“How the fuck did you do that to me?” James asks incredulously.

“I don't know.” Niki replies truthfully. “But you now see what I mean, yes? It is better to wait for pleasure.”

“Maybe.” James concedes. “You don't mean that right now, do you?”

Infuriatingly, James is right. Watching James come undone so beautifully has Niki so hard it hurts. His underwear is wet with pre-come, and now it's his body trembling with the need for release. He doesn't answer. Instead, he reaches behind James to undo the scarf, hands unsteady. 

“I'm not as cruel as you.” James says with a grin as soon as his hands are free. “Come here.”

Niki finds himself on his back on the bed in less than a second, James frantically kicking his jeans and pants off and away across the room. He rips Niki's underwear down his legs and disposes of that, too. 

“I was going to get to that,” Niki protests weakly.

“Were you?” James asks, “How lovely. Next time, maybe I'll last a bit longer, you irresistable little wanker.”

He commences kissing and licking at Niki's body, the way he had earlier in the car. It's just as hurried, just as needful, even though James has just come. He's clearly biding his time until he can get hard again. It doesn't take long. Clay was correct when he said that James could go all night and all day and then another night after that. Niki doesn't want to be thinking about Clay now. He wants to be thinking about the slick head of James's restored erection nudging against his inner thigh. Of James straddling his chest, thighs spread wide. Of his fingers in James's mouth, dragging at his lips, painting his chin and cheeks with saliva. James sucks at them, grazing his teeth and Niki's eyes flutter closed, imagining that talented mouth on his cock instead. Next time. Next time.

“I'm going to show you how _I_ do things now.” James insists, pulling Niki's soaked fingers from his mouth and guiding Niki's hand between his thighs. “I don't believe in delaying pleasure. I believe in feeling it. Intensely. Every. Fucking. Moment.” Niki takes the initiative, plunging a finger inside James, and the tight heat almost has him coming, as untouched as James had been. 

“Oh god,” he whispers, feeling James relax and open to him. It's beautifully unbearable. He adds a second finger and stares up at James, watching his head fall back, lips part, hair spilling over his shoulders. He wonders what it would be like to let James fuck him. But next time. 

His fingers twist and scissor, sliding easily inside James now and he shudders again.

“Are you ready?” Niki breathes, “Because I am going to embarrass myself soon, like you did.”

“Much as I'd like to see that,” James says, and doesn't finish his sentence. “Condoms. Lube.” 

“In my suitcase.” 

“Don't move.”

It's torture, the thirty seconds it takes James to find what is needed and come back to the bed. James opens the condom with his teeth and rolls it down over Niki's cock, throws his leg over Niki again, pours lube into his hand and slicks him (whispering ' _so hard_ ' that Niki is sure he wasn't meant to hear). And then – and then, he's grasping Niki and sliding him inside and sinking down and Niki is lost.

He comes almost immediately. James rocks his hips up and down, once, twice, and Niki's hand flies to his mouth and he bites the back of his hand to keep himself from calling James's name. His hips snap up exactly as James's had, and James lets go a deep moan and arches his back, forcing Niki so deep inside him. It's utterly perfect. Lights explode behind Niki's eyelids and warmth spreads through his body as he comes into James's annoyingly perfect arse. 

“Good,” James tells him heatedly as he stops trembling and opens his eyes, “I'm going to teach you how not to hold back.”

“That does not make sense,” Niki insists, but it comes out breathless as he reaches for James's cock and begins to stroke every time James moves down on him. “Now, you come for me.”

And a moment later, James does.

*

They lie side by side on the bed, arms brushing lightly, and Niki stares at the ceiling, wondering what the hell they've just done. He feels mortified and satisfied and delighted and shocked and somehow balanced. He isn't sure how to feel.

“Will you be that cruel to me next time?”James asks eventually. Niki thinks about asking why he's assuming there will be a next time – even though it's clear there will – but instead, he just sighs,

“Most likely even more cruel.”

“Good.” James rolls over on his side, pulling the cover up over them. “Your lesson was a good one.”

“And yours.”

And as James begins to snore quietly, Niki looks at the shadows on the ceiling and thinks about how much they have to teach each other.


End file.
